gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Soulwax FM
Soulwax FM is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V that plays techno and house music. Descripton The station is hosted by Soulwax, a Belgian techno group that has many of their own mixes playing on the station. It is based on their real-life Internet radio station, Radio Soulwax. It is one of the six radio stations that don't feature commercials or news breaks, the others being WorldWide FM, East Los FM, FlyLo FM, The Lab, and IFruit Radio. It is also one of the five radio stations that feature a non-randomized loop of songs, the others being WorldWide FM, FlyLo FM, East Los FM, and The Lab. This is one of the preferred stations of Molly Schultz, Tao Cheng, and the Los Santos Triads. The radio will automatically switch to this station if the players tunes to West Coast Talk Radio and then loses the signal of that station. Tracklist }} Deleted Songs GTA V's beta audio files, as well as the original radio mix from the PlayStation 3 developer build, reveal several songs that were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Ann Steel - My Time (1979) *Daniel Avery feat. - Drone Logic (2012) *In Flagranti feat. Amypop - Nonplusultra (2004) *Matias Aguayo - Niños (2011) *Robolledo - Steady Gear Rod Maschine (2011) * - When I'm With You (Instrumental) (1980) Appearances *This radio station plays during all Hao Street Races. *It is played in the Oeuvre Gallery and can be heard outside. *The track "Synrise (Soulwax Remix)" by Goose was featured in the GTA Online: Cunning Stunts Trailer. Video Trivia *During development of the game, Soulwax FM was known as Radio Soulwax or RSWX, as seen on the beta radio wheel. *This is the fifth radio station in the series that plays Techno music, since the appearance of The Fix FM in Grand Theft Auto 1. *This is one of the two radio stations that wasn't updated for the enhanced version of GTA V, along with East Los FM. *The song El Sucu Tucu appears to be an edited version by Soulwax, since it features more bass drops and samples. Some are partially from the song before, The Strange Art, but not all. *Some of the songs were given higher pitches or faster tempos compared to their original versions. This can be easily compared when you listen to the radio station then listening to each of the songs in the Rockstar Editor music selection. See Also *The Fix FM – a house radio station in GTA 1. *Brooklyn Underground FM – a drum and bass radio station in GTA 1. *Funami FM – a drum and bass radio station in GTA 2. *Rise FM – a house radio station in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories that plays a song by . *MSX FM – a drum and bass radio station in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *SF-UR – a house radio station in GTA San Andreas. *Vladivostok FM – a radio station in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City that in the latter plays house. *Electro-Choc – a house radio station in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City that plays a song by and a song by Tom Rowlands as a member of . *Deadmau5 – a house instrumentals radio station in GTA Chinatown Wars. *DFA – a dance instrumentals radio station in the enhanced version of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Non-Stop-Pop FM – a pop and dance radio station in GTA V. *Radio Mirror Park – a radio station in GTA V which plays a song by Joe Goddard with Hot Chip. *Los Santos Underground Radio – a house radio station in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online that also features a song by . Navigation }}pl:Soulwax FM de:Soulwax FM es:Soulwax FM fr:Soulwax FM hu:Soulwax FM pt:Soulwax FM ru:Soulwax FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V